Belive in me
by Angel76
Summary: Love never ends but sits still waiting to tear out your heart one more time and it never lets go no matter what. The pain will always remain when they go and will never be healed untill they come back. OCSB Love Hurts
1. Near Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter people However *someone growls from behind* I do own Kate Potter (for short), Sophie Hunt, Alec Hobbs and Nick Conner and any other people who you do not recognise in the story. *says in rushed voice.* *person from behind steps back putting gun away* *sigh* they made me say it!  
  
Authors note: Damn layers, oh well anyway where was I oh yes. Have you ever wondered what would of happened if James Potter had a little sister? What if she got lost when she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, what if she was believed to be dead and turned up five years later with no closer to remembering her past life? Well you're going to find out if you buy the book Katharine Potter and the philosophers stone. Sorry couldn't resist a little humour. To all those who haven't caught on yet there is no book Katharine Potter and the philosophers stone, it was a joke *hides in corner* don't shoot me!  
  
The story which I'm about to tell you was passed on to me for many generations. NOT it was invented in my head while I was trying to sleep so don't send me flames, I haven't got a clue about some of the stuff so please forgive me if I get anything wrong but I did try getting everything as close to facts as possible. And since this is the only authors note you will see throughout the whole story (Since I think it interrupts your reading) I'll make it a damn long one :P. Ok now onto the warnings! Later on in the story I am hoping to get up to OoTP but that will be later on in the story. So for now ENJOY!  
  
*sigh* I bet you want to read the story now right? Ok well here goes nothing!  
  
-~*Near Escape*~-  
  
The golden colour of the sun disappeared as it lowered itself and the full moon rose high in the star twinkling sky outlining the old yet beautiful castle which was home to many witches and wizards over its long years. The field which was a glorious green in the day was now a darker shade of grey mixed in with some dark green. A slender figure ran across the moon lit field and into the darkening forest which was not far from the castle. Her cloak's hood fell off her fair light brown hair, as she ran her cloak fluttered in the wind. She drew closer she slowed down to a fast walk through the forest, every time getting deeper and deeper into what seemed to be an ever lasting walk. Branches and twigs clung to her as she passed them; she stopped to untangle her hair from a rather old and lifeless tree. She continued deeper into the woods as she came to another stop this time she stretched out her hand on the trunk of a tree and traced an engraved heart shape with the initials K.P 4 N.C. The girl smiled at herself and sat down under the tree leaning her back on the trunk, she sat there and looked through the small spaces that the trees left and saw a couple of brightly lit stars, she waited and waited until a twig broke behind her, she leaped up and turned around.  
  
'Oh, Nick I thoug-' she was stopped in mid sentence as she realised that the shape in front of her did not belong to a human, it belonged to a rather large wolf. She froze unable to move her mind screamed 'Run you idiot, what are you waiting for? MOVE!' but her body did not obey, she still stood there stunned as the wolf growled showing its large pointy canines. The wolf pounced and was just about to bite her when.  
  
'Stupefy!' a red light hit the wolf in the chest as it fell to the floor, a hand grabbed at the girl. 'Kate Come on!' the boy with deep black hair next to her took her hand and waited for her to run, they both started running through the woods jumping over branches on the floor and pushing branches away from then as they ran. 'James! I found her' the boy next to her yelled as another boy joined them in their escape, they heard a wolf howl behind them and they sped up and no sooner did they speed up that they were out of the forest and back onto the moon lit field.  
  
'What the hell were you thinking! Going out there at night, on a full moon!' James shook his little sister by the shoulders.  
  
'James, calm down, at least she isn't hurt.' The boy next to him put a hand on James's shoulder.  
  
'She could have been Sirius then what the hell was I going to tell my parents?' James turned around and yelled at Sirius who took a step back.  
  
Kate began to cry, she buried her face in her palms and looked away as James and Sirius turned their attention to her. 'I-I I was- waiting for Nick, he said he'd be there, tonight was our 5th anniversary.' She mumbled and cried louder 'Oh James I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you out here, I didn't mean to get in trouble, you ha-' James pulled his little sister into a hug as she flung her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
'Shhh. Its ok your safe now, that's all that matters.' James pet his sisters hair and pulled her away from him but still held one arm around her shoulder. 'Come on now we must get to bed, we have a big game tomorrow.' With that said James walked over to one of the trees and picked up his invisible cloak and threw it on the three of them. They started to walk cautiously towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
James and Kate were in the Gryffindor quidditch team, James was the seeker and Kate was a Chaser, they were both quite good at what they did, but James was the only one who showed off whenever he was bored. When they got into the common room safe from prying eyes they took the cloak off and sat down by the fire.  
  
'James?' Kate looked at her brother.  
  
'Hmm?' James turned to face Kate.  
  
'Think well beat Slytherin tomorrow?' Kate asked tiered.  
  
'Of course, they won't even be able to get one quaffle in, you're our chaser and you're a damn good one.' James spoke with confidence.  
  
'Well I'm gonna go and sleep now, night James, and thank you Sirius for umm saving me.' She watched as Sirius turned a light shade of red.  
  
'Aw, it was nothing, now you sleep well ok?' Sirius turned a deeper shade of red as she blew him a friendly kiss.  
  
'Thanx, you two go sleep soon ok I don't want James here falling off his broom in mid air.' With that said Kate was making her way up to the girl's dormitories. 


	2. Betrayed And Understood

-~*Betrayed and Understood *~-  
  
'KATE! Wake up you don't have long, you only have two hours before the quidditch match come on.' A girl with Blonde hair pulled off Kate's covers and shook her to wake her up.  
  
'Ugh, Sophie! Leave me alone! Just a couple more minutes, please!' Kate moaned from under her pillow which she placed over her head as soon as the light hit her.  
  
'No KATE! Now wake up NOW!' Sophie pointed her wand at Kate's pillow and yelled 'Wingardium Leviosa' Kate's pillow flew from her face and dropped onto the floor.  
  
'Alright, Alright I'm up, I'm up! Kate yelled and sat up shielding her eyes from the sun.  
  
'My god, I think that was a record! You're up within two minutes!' Sophie threw her hands in the air and walked out of the room leaving Kate alone to get dressed.  
  
Kate dressed quickly and ran down the stairs that led to the common room which was empty except for Sophie who was waiting for her to go to the hall.  
  
'Hey Sophie, where is everyone?' Kate looked around eager.  
  
'Oh their all in the hall, I was just waiting for you to wake up.' Sophie stood up and walked over to Kate.  
  
'Ok then shall we go?' Kate walked over to the wooden door and pushed it open.  
  
'Yup!' Sophie walked out into the corridor.  
  
'Morning!' Kate called to the paintings, some time they were the only ones willing to take the time and listen to her, and they never judged her.  
  
'Good morning Kate!' the paintings called out in unison, just as always, it was their routine, Kate usually called out morning or hello and they would almost always answer like a class full of children saying morning or hello to their teacher.  
  
'C'mon Kate you're late enough as it is, I don't think you'll be able to eat much breakfast.' Sophie took hold of Kate's arm and dragged her away into the large dining hall which was filled up with hundreds of children, above them a magical clear blue sky that looked exactly like the real one outside; no matter how many times Kate had seen it she was always amazed by it.  
  
'Kate!' Peter waved at her enthusiastically as he spotted her from the entrance. Kate walked over to the crowded bench as they moved to make room for her and Sophie.  
  
'Good morning Peter, Sirius, Remus, James.' She said smiling.  
  
'Morning' they replied not really looking at her as they were caught up in their breakfast.  
  
Kate looked around anxiously for someone that she didn't hear Sirius's question. 'Hmm?' she turned her head to him but still not looking at him.  
  
'Earth to Kate, hey Kate snap out of it!' Sirius snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
  
'Sorry what?' Kate looked at him.  
  
'Who are you looking for?' Sirius looked at her as he took another bite from his croissant.  
  
'Nick.' She replied going back to her search.  
  
'Is that the same Nick who stood you up on your anniversary?' Sirius asked half teasing half serious.  
  
'He didn't stand me up, he must have been busy, you know people do get busy.' Kate mocked, she stood up and looked around not finding what she wanted she left the table and went out of the hall. Kate walked up some stairs then took a left, not really knowing where she was going she turned to one of the painting. 'Excuse me, would you happen to know where Nick Conner is?' the painting looked a little startled at what she asked and then looked to his left then to his right then in front of him only now noticing Kate.  
  
'Hmm I think I have seen him at the end of this corridor, although I am not sure if it was him.' He said sitting back down in his leather chair and continued looking through the paper.  
  
'Thank you' Kate said smiling as she continued walking through the corridor, when she reached, what looked like a dead end she gasped in shock. Standing not more than four feet away was Nick with a girl, and. Kate's heart began to beat faster and harder. 'He's kissing her!' Kate's mind screamed in outrage and in a hurt voice. Kate turned around and started running towards Gryffindor tower. She came to the door where the fat lady should have been, she wasn't there, she was probably away having tea with one of her friends. Kate sat down in the corner and started to cry, she brought her knees up to her eyes, she and Nick had been going out for around five years, yesterday was their anniversary. 'How could he do this to me!?' Kate's mind screamed 'I thought he loved me! Boy what a fool I was' she cried even harder. Footsteps drew nearer to her, she didn't hear them because she was crying.  
  
'Kate?' a voice spoke from above her.  
  
'What?' Kate lifted her head and looked at Sirius's worried face, he sat down next to her.  
  
'What's wrong Kate?' he asked digging in his robe's pocket he pulled out a tissue and handed it to her.  
  
'I-I I saw Nick kissing this girl!' she blurted out and cried even harder. 'You were right the reason he wasn't there last night was probably because he found an interest in that girl's mouth!' Kate screamed and cried even louder. 'Go ahead Gloat!' Kate covered her face with her hands.  
  
'Kate I didn't come here to gloat nor do I want to gloat, but there is one thing I want to do right now.' Sirius took her hands from her face.  
  
'What would that be?' Kate looked at him through her tearful eyes.  
  
'Beat the crap out of Nick.' Sirius smiled at her hoping she would smile back, no chance she looked away and then suddenly found that the floor was very interesting. 'Hey listen to me, we can get Nick back, between me, Peter, Remus and your brother we can find a very reasonable punishment, how about we make him lose all his hair?' that got a smile, Sirius lifted her head with is hand and looked at her. 'I don't see why Nick would ever want to cheat on you, you're drop dead gorgeous.' He fell to the floor pretending he was dead, Kate laughed a little as he sat up again. 'Is that a laugh I hear from the beautiful lips of Katharine Potter, someone get a camera!' Kate laughed again as he smiled at her. 'Well would you look at that, just like a beautiful flower you looking more and more beautiful by the second.' Kate's cheeks now were bright red as she smiled at him. 'Well then miss Beautiful we must get you to your quidditch game before you're brother wonders where we are, he might think were in a room together, boy would he kill me if he found out I kissed his little sister.' Sirius took Kate's hand and pulled her off the floor. He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs and stood there for a while just looking at her with this hands still on her face.  
  
'Umm we must get going, we wouldn't want to miss our match would we now?' Kate put her hand on his and pulled them off her face but still held them in her hands, only just realising she let go of them and walked down the steps of Gryffindor tower and back into the hall.  
  
'Look who I found wondering around.' Sirius took a seat beside her at the table.  
  
'Where were you?' James asked.  
  
'Oh I was kissing Sirius around the corner where do you think I was?' Kate teased with a slight hint of annoyance.  
  
Sirius turned a slight shade of red as everyone stared at him. 'It was a joke James, a joke you know one of those things which you do everyday to Snape I don't see why you torment the poor fellow, what has he ever done to you?' Kate picked up a croissant and left the table.  
  
'What's with her?' Peter asked looking at James who now looked a little furious. 


	3. The Quidditch Match

-~*The Quidditch Match*~-  
  
Kate walked through the corridors on her way to the quidditch pitch, half way to her destination Nick bumped in to her.  
  
'Oh hey Kate' Nick said smiling at her.  
  
'Don't you even dare talk to me ever again! I hate you, you-you little- UGH!' Kate pushed him out of the way and continued through the corridor to the quidditch field.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked out on the field as they saw Kate on the far end blowing up things she saw.  
  
'That little-oh why I-I hate him so much!' Kate continued blowing up anything that was near her.  
  
'Kate-whoa Kate its me James, you brother, remember?' James stepped back as she pointed her wand at him.  
  
'What's wrong Kate?' Remus asked.  
  
Nick walked on to the field and spotted them and soon he was standing three feet from Kate. 'Hey Kate what's gotten into you?' he looked at her puzzled.  
  
'WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS GOTTEN INTO ME?!' she yelled out the last word louder than the rest. 'YOU MEAN WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU? DON'T YOU?!' Kate yelled at him again.  
  
'Kate calm down' Nick said calmly.  
  
'CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! I JUST SAW YOU KISSING, WHATS HER NAME, OH YES THAT CONNEY O'DONAH AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! I OUGHT TO BLOW YOU UP! YOU LITTLE CHEATING RAT!' she started to whisper 'I loved you, I thought you loved me too but I guess I was wrong.' Kate shook with rage and tears built up in her eyes. She held up her wand and poked him in the chest.  
  
'Kate?' James put an arm around her trembling body. 'Kate, are you alright? You leave Nick to us well sort him out' he whispered in her ear. Kate shook James off and squeezed tighter on her wand.  
  
'I'm not a little baby James, I'll take him myself, thank you very much.' Kate held up her wand and thought for a moment, Nick slowly backing away, she mumbled something and pointed her wand at his feet. He ran away and into the building and didn't even see what happened. A bouquet or roses came from her wand as she lifted them so she could smell them. 'You know, I always loved roses, they seem to calm me down.' Kate giggled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. 'Five years of my life wasted on that- that rat, god what a fool I was.' Kate frowned.  
  
'I don't think you're a fool Kate' Peter said smiling at her.  
  
'Me neither, in fact your one of the few people I know who can perform the Patronus charm correctly.' Remus said trying to cheer her up.  
  
'Yeah your no fool, Nick is the fool he cheated on such a beautiful girl, shame on him' Sirius said blushing a little as James and the rest turned to look at him.  
  
Kate smiled and put her wand away and smelt the roses again as her trembling stopped. 'Thanx guys this means a lot to me.' Kate smiled and turned back to look at her flowers.  
  
'Anytime Kate! Now c'mon we need to get ready for the match, look people are starting to fill in the seats.' James looked around him and lead his sister into the Gryffindor changing rooms.  
  
'Here you hold on to them for me please, Sirius.' Kate handed her flowers to Sirius who took them and went to take his seat.  
  
'Well then Kate are you ready to kick some slitheryn butt?' James asked as he took out his broom and got ready to take off at the whistle. Kate nodded and got her broom ready. The whistle blew and brooms went into the air and hovered around. The Quaffle and Bludgers were set free as the players got themselves ready.  
  
'Well its another beautiful summer day, the suns up and the players are ready to go and they sure will give us an interesting game, the lovely Kate Potter the Chaser of Gryffindor has got the quaffle, look at her go, oh no Kate look out, and she dodged the flying Bludger that was sent at her by Conney O'Donah, and the quaffle goes in, Gryffindor scores and - what's that Kate just slapped Conney over the face with her broom, and now she looks like she's gonna - oh and Matt Connor has the quaffle which gets it taken off of him by the furious looking Kate. C'mon Kate give us a smile, you scoring brilliantly for Gryffindor I'm sure you'll get loads of cheers when you - and she scores! The crowd loves it, listen to them cheer!' The commentator, a young boy just one year ahead of Kate named Alex Lamour jumped from his seat and continued his speech. 'Well done Kate! What's that, looks like matt has gotten hold of the quaffle again, c'mon Kate don't let him score, you're on a role! And Kate swipes down past Matt, Kate look out, ooh' the crowd boos 'that was not right, our beautiful Kate has just been knocked of her broom by, what's that, it's Nick Conner, and he knocked his own girlfriend off her broomstick, but she sure is strong, she's holding on to her broomstick with one hand, Kate look out! A Bludger got reflected by her very own brother, James Potter who now is helping her back on her broom, and it looks like he's spotted something, he dives down through the players and speeds around the ground level, and it looks like Jack sees the Snitch as well, well this will be interesting, and it looks like Kate got back on her broom and now is heading straight for the quaffle more furious than ever, she saves the goal and catches the quaffle, and she's off again! C'mon Kate you can give us another one! SHE SCORES!' Alex screams punching the air as he gets pulled down by the teacher beside him. 'And would you look at that Matt has the quaffle again, and he passes a Bludger and he passes Kate who speeds up after him but oh - he scored' there are some boos from the crowds along with some cheers. 'And oh no it looks like James and Jack are fighting over the snitch and James holds it up in triumph what a win for Gryffindor, well done!' Alex screams and punches the air.  
  
'Well that wasn't hard now was it?' James shouted over the crowds to Kate.  
  
'No I suppose it wasn't' Kate smiled at him as she got patted on the back be passing Gryffindors and James was ushered off by some of them and Kate continued walking on her way to the changing rooms when she heard her name being called.  
  
'Kate!' Nick put a hand on her shoulder as she turned around her smile faded and now was turned into a look of hatred.  
  
'Don't you ever touch me ever again you hear? Or I'll break your fingers off!' Kate shoved his hand off.  
  
'Well then I don't suppose you wanted to hear this then.' Nick looked at her with a sly smile on him. 'I just wanted to say that Conney is a much better kisser than you and that you are by far the worst I've ever met.' Kate slapped him across the face and turned away but nick took her hand and held it tight. 'Don't you walk away form me, I know you want me.' Nick sneered.  
  
'The only way id want you is dead! Now let me go!' Kate yelled and tried to shake him off, passers by drew to watch them fighting among them Alex, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
Nick drew her in and kissed her forcefully. She pulled back and slapped him right accros the face then punched him in the stomach and then the back sending him to the floor. 'I told you not to touch me! You just had to not listen didn't you?' Kate bent down next to him and mumbled something and pointed her wand at him 'Nick I just want you to know, YOU by far are the worst kisser I've ever met, you couldn't kiss someone properly if it depended on your life, now I also want you to know that you're the biggest rat I've ever seen, just take a look in the mirror but I'm sure it will break.' Kate stood up and looked at the crowd of people cheering her on. Kate walked away from the giant rat and people crowded around him.  
  
'Well done Kate you should have dumped that looser ages ago, so now that you're single again how do you feel about dating someone who can really kiss?' Alex smiled at her as she gave him a faint smile.  
  
'I'm sorry Alex, but I'd like to stay single for a while, you know sort things out forget some things and well you know stuff like that.' Kate walked with him until she got to the changing rooms.  
  
'Well umm after you sorted things out would you like to go out with me and have some umm lunch?' Alex looked down at the ground and blushed slightly.  
  
'Well um maybe, I'll think about It ok?' Kate walked in the changing rooms where she was crowded by people from her house all asking her questions and giving her a pat on the shoulder saying well done. Then James walked in and everyone's attention turned to him to congratulate him. 


	4. Discovery

-~*Discovery*~-  
  
Kate finished putting on her robes and went outside to fins Sirius waiting by the door with the roses in his hands.  
  
'Oh hi' Kate smiled at him as he kicked from the wall and straightened up. 'Thank you for keeping them for me I'll put them in water when I get up to my room.' He handed her the flowers.  
  
'Kate umm professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Oh and good job on Nick' he smiled and turned to James who just walked out. Kate walked through the corridors and knocked on the door to her right.  
  
'Come in' Professor McGonagall called from her office. Kate opened the door and looked at her with her head down over some papers which she was marking. 'Ah Kate glad to see you could make it.' She lifted her head and looked at her through her glasses.  
  
'You wanted to see me?' Kate looked around a little bit nervous.  
  
'Ah yes its just that you umm preformed a bit of magic that was not necessary this morning.' She smiled and pointed at a set opposite her. 'Please sit down'  
  
'But professor-' Kate pleaded.  
  
McGonagall lifted her hand to stop Kate 'I will have to deduct ten points from Gryffindor for your miss use of magic-' McGonagall was interrupted.  
  
'But he deserved it!' Kate pleaded. McGonagall lifted her hand again.  
  
'However, I found the piece of magic you used was something you haven't even learnt from me yet and it was quite intriguing if I do say so myself I wasn't able to cast that kind of spell until after my NEWTs so thirty points to Gryffindor' She smiled at Kate who smiled back and got up.  
  
'Thank you professor, thank you' Kate smiled and made for the door still looking at McGonagall she went to far and hit the door with her head.  
  
'Are you alright dear?' Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to burst out laughing. 'Oh and Kate great game but next time if your going to hit someone at least make sure it looks like an accident.' She winked at Kate and Kate nodded and ran out the door to bump into Lilly Evens and her friend April Jones.  
  
'Oh hey I'm sorry.' Kate still smiling helped the two of them up. 'Hey Lilly, April hey have you seen Sophie?' Kate looked at the two.  
  
'Oh, I think I saw her somewhere near the Gryffindor common' April smiled and dusted herself off  
  
'Thanks' Kate made her way through the corridor and heard Lilly call her.  
  
'Nice game by the way!' Lilly called after her.  
  
'Thank you!' Kate called back and continued running through the corridor. She hit something hard and fell backwards. 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry' Kate rubbed her head and looked at what she hit. 'Oh it's you!' Kate sneered, she was looking up at Matt and his girlfriend Sandra. Kate put her hand firmly around her wand.  
  
'Would you look at what we have here, it's the 'Wonderful' Kate' matt turned to his girlfriend and then back to Kate.  
  
'Get out of my way Matt before I curse you!' Kate yelled.  
  
'Ooh sending threats now are we, I wonder what professor Sullivan would think of this.' Matt snickered.  
  
'Would you like to be a giant rat like your brother? No, wait, I can do better, you look more like a toad, yes a toad would definably suit you, if you want me to make you a toad I would gladly change you just keep pestering me and you'll find yourself hopping around Hogwarts, literally.' Kate's temper was rising fast, she wasn't usually like this but she had a bad day and you didn't really expect her to be nice to someone who was insulting her now would you.  
  
'Don't make empty threats Potter they always lead to nothing.' Sandra said holding on the Matt's arm like something was going to blow her away from him.  
  
'I'll have you know I never made an empty threat in my hole life, but if you want to stick to your boyfriend so much maybe you would like to join him in being a toad, it will suit you perfectly fine.' Kate as you could tell was not in a good mood, she felt like any time now she was going to explode and destroy everything around her. Kate pushed past the two of them hoping that they would not make her mad otherwise she might do something she might regret, she MIGHT regret not regret completely, she was quite happy to know that Nick was probably still a rat. Kate made her way to the Gryffindor tower and mumbled the password to the fat lady and walked in the common room furious, Kate heard a giggle and decided not to disturb whoever it was that was actually enjoying themselves today so she tip toed to the entrance of the large common room where she heard a familiar voice squeak.  
  
'That's not fair!' Kate finally recognised the voice that belonged to Sophie, Sophie giggled again and Kate tip toed her way around the common room and settled herself behind a couch, she didn't like spying but she was wondering what was making Sophie squeak. She peaked over the sofa and heard.  
  
'Oh, really, how about this?' the voice belonged to Remus and he laughed as Kate heard more giggles from Sophie, she lifted her head up a bit more so she could see what they were doing, as she saw Remus on top of Sophie tickling her. Kate fell backwards with a gasp and a thud as her head hit the stone floor, Kate instantly covered her mouth for fear that she might be discovered, she squeezed her eyes shut and when she reopened them she saw Sophie's emerald green eyes staring back at her, next to Sophie's head was Remus looking down at the now grinning Kate.  
  
'I didn't see anything!' Kate yelled shielding her face as if one of them would hit her, she heard Sophie giggle again and two hands grabbed her wrists and helped her up. 'I didn't see anything!' Kate repeated. 'How long have you two been umm.' Kate paused thinking of a word 'Tickling each other?' she finally said looking at the two with her watery eyes, she could not believe what she had just saw, her best friend and her brothers friend together in the empty common room, tickling each other, not that she had anything against it, she wasn't about to cry of saddens she was about to cry of happiness, she liked her two friends, in fact she tried setting them up once, but she never knew if it worked, guess it did.  
  
'Ever since you tired setting us up.' Remus said blushing a deep red, Sophie was worse she looked like she had been dipped in red paint her whole face was red but her cheeks were a deep dark red while her face was a slight bright pink. Kate grinned from ear to ear, it had worked, she actually managed to set up two people and they weren't at each others thoughts, this gave her an idea, James always liked Lilly, and she saw it that Lilly liked James, though she wouldn't admit it, it was obvious. Kate's grin grew wider if it was possible. 


	5. Torn Apart

-~*Torn Apart*~-  
  
'Well are you two going to come with me to the hall to get some lunch? Or are you going to stay up here and tickle each other to death?' Kate smiled and linked her arm with Sophie. 'Well you coming?' Kate smiled and winked at Remus.  
  
'Yeah, sure. Remus you coming?' Sophie grinned and began walking as she received a nod from Remus. 'Oh by the way great game and I loved what you did with Nick he deserved it' Sophie and Kate walked arm in arm with Remus following behind them, they came in the great hall and found a couple of seats empty next to James and Sirius, Kate took her seat next to Sirius and Sophie opposite her with Remus by her side.  
  
'Where were you three?' Sirius asked suspicious.  
  
'Common room, I went to put the roses in a vase, and I met up with Sophie and then we found Remus here, reading a book' Kate smiled and looked at Remus and Sophie.  
  
'How you feeling Kate.' Alex put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
'Fine, why shouldn't I be?' Kate smiled weakly.  
  
'So umm Kate have you thought about what I said?' Alex squeezed in between her and Sirius, Sirius gave him an evil stare but carried on with his lunch.  
  
'Look I'm sorry Alex I just don't what to be involved in a relationship right now ok?' Kate stood up and began walking away.  
  
'No Kate I didn't mean to get you upset!' Alex stood up but got pulled down by Sirius.  
  
'I'll go after her, thank you.' Sirius got up and walked after her.  
  
Kate walked through the halls as the paintings smiled and waved at her. She passed a corridor and she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Kate, could I speak with you please?' the hand moved across to her neck and as she turned round it slid to her cheek, it smoothed her cheek and she felt her stomach do a flip. His tough, it made her melt, she loved the way used to make her feel. well nice and safe and comforted. From a distant corner Sirius watched with his rage building up, he punched the wall near him.  
  
'How can she let him touch her, after what he did to her.' Sirius was just about to come out from his hiding when he heard him speak again.  
  
'Wanna go out to our tree tonight?' he smoothed her cheek again and leaned in just about to kiss her when she whispered.  
  
'No' her stomach did another flip as he leaned forward his lips brushing against hers lightly.  
  
'What was that my sweet?' Nick drew back and gripped his wand tighter.  
  
'N-n-no I said No' Kate pushed him away.  
  
'My dear Kate I don't think you understand, I want you, and I always get what I want.' Nick took grabbed her hand as she turned around.  
  
'Nick? Wh-Wha-what are you doing?' Nick muttered something under his breath a sudden pain went through Kate's mind, she dropped to the floor on her knees clutching her head, Sirius watched in horror as something snapped in his head, he ran to Kate with his hand firmly around his wand he pointed it at Nick.  
  
'Stupefy' Nick fell to the floor as Sirius helped Kate up.  
  
'Th-thank you' Kate trembled and grabbed onto Sirius's robe to steady herself. 'Were you spying on me?' Kate gave him a weak smile and winked.  
  
'Are you alright?' Kate nodded and gave him another weak smile.  
  
'I'm fine, what the hell did he do to me? I never heard of a spell like that before or even felt one like that before.' Kate winced at the memory. 'Must be one of the spells from the back of the library. How would he know about it, it's not like he reads!' Kate added a bit of sarcasm, her knees buckled under her and Sirius caught her in his arms. 'I guess I'm not that strong after all.' Kate pushed herself up from his arms and blushed slightly.  
  
'You should go to the see the nurse' Sirius said concerned.  
  
'N-No, I mean no I'm fine I can just umm sleep, yeah sleep that's what I need. Sleep.' Kate said more certain then attempted to walk towards Gryffindor tower, she leaned on the walls for support.  
  
'Tell me something Kate why don't you like to go to the nurse do you have something against her?' Sirius asked walking beside her steadying her occasionally.  
  
'I don't have anything against the nurse its just that I never liked hospitals or anywhere where people are if their injured.' Kate looked at the floor then lifted her head up and looked at him.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You know for a person who saved me from an immense headache you seem to like bringing it back.' Kate giggled as Sirius blushed. 'Well I'm gonna go and get some sleep, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Oh and thank you.' Kate kissed his cheek and hurried off to her room. Leaving a dumbstruck Sirius to ponder.  
  
Kate burst into her room and threw herself on her bed, she turned around and stared at the ceiling. 'How could I be so stupid, I mean I got a little suspicious when he stopped accepting dates, he is rather popular with the girls. oh I'm so blind...' Kate's mind continued to argue as she drifted off into a deep sleep, she didn't even hear her room mates come in and get settled down. Kate tossed and turned in her bed as her dreams turned into nightmares and she began to whimper, then it stopped everything went black and she could hear nothing.  
  
'Kate, Kate.Kate' A soft voice broke the silence. Kate sat up slowly as if in a trance, she got up and a shiver went through her spine as her feet touched the stone cold floor. She slowly walked out into the empty common room, her feet making no sound whatsoever. She walked up to the cloak rack and took her Black cloak off and put it on lifting the hood over her Light brown hair and pushed open the wooden door and made her way outside without being noticed. The rain poured down with buckets, Kate mumbled something and an invisible bubble grew around her until it covered her whole body making the rain bounce off it.  
  
'Kate' the voice rang through her head as she walked closer to the forbidden forest.  
  
Meanwhile the Marauders were meeting under the Whomping Willow.  
  
'Now I know this is not the weather we have been hoping for but this is an emergency. Our pranks are going down, and we can't have that now, can we?' James was standing closest to it while the rest sat down on a couple of stones. 'Right. So anyone have a suggestion on what we should do for our last year at Hogwarts it has to be a damn good one, so no more pestering Snape or Flinch, oh and no more forbidden forest we've explored that to many times. So anyone got any ideas?' Sirius's hand went up and he smiled. 'Go right ahead Sirius'  
  
Sirius stood up and took centre stage as James sat in his place. He saw something move in the rain and moved towards it. 'Maybe another trip to the forbidden forest will do us some good, I just saw someone or something go in there, anyone up for a little spying?' they all got their wands out and whispered 'Lumos' They cautiously made their way through the dark forest following the dark shape through the forest, they lost it and they came to a stop in a small clearing. Silence surrounded them as darkness spread deeper and deeper through the forest and restricted their view. A scram pierced through the Silence and echoed through the darkness, the group started running again in the direction they heard the scream, it stopped and the remaining echoes chased to exist, silence enveloped them again and the boys found their way to another small clearing, but in the middle of the clearing there were a few odd looking creatures, they looked like they were having their dinner, tearing something to pieces, they tried to see what it was but only managed to see it when one of them moved, a hand with a silver charm bracelet lay there motionless, suddenly realisation struck James as he recognised who's hand it was, he gasped and turned away.  
  
'What is it James?' Remus asked with a slight tone of fear in his voice.  
  
'Th-that's K-Kate' James clenched his teeth and tired to hold back the tears. 


	6. Remember Me

-~*Remember me*~-  
  
Sirius turned to look away also with misty eyes, she had just kissed him today even if it was on the cheek for him it was heaven. He liked her, he had liked her since her first year, she couldn't die, not now, not now she was free of that Nick, not now he knew for definite he loved her, she just couldn't die. Remus and peter both looked away, then they felt James move forward, he was going to get hurt, they turned round and held him back whispering to him.  
  
'James there's nothing you can do now you'll only get killed as well please James just go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledor, then he can sort everything out.' Remus's grip tightened as he felt James pull.  
  
'What can Dumbledor do? He can't bring her back. Let me go!' James cried and tried to pull away from Remus and peter but Sirius put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, his face having trails of tears going from his eyes down his cheeks and onto his black robe where they were unnoticeable.  
  
'James she wouldn't want you dead, she wouldn't want any of us dead now come on before you attract their attention.' Sirius put an arm around James and they walked together back to the old castle, the rain still poured down, by now their shield had gone and they were soaked trough. They entered the hall and from a corner Serveus Snape appeared and chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
'I've finally caught you, oh just you wait till Professor Sullivan hears about this he'll be so thrilled to take some points off Gryffindor they were beginning to beat us.' They did nothing just continued walking. 'What's wrong cat got your tongue? Did the rain make you to wet to speak?' Serveus taunted. James turned around ready to pounce on him, Serveus backed away slightly.  
  
'Snape I suggest you leave, James has enough on his mind with out you adding to it.' Remus said holding back James.  
  
'Yeah I mean for gods sake his sister just died' Peter blurted out as Sirius's head jerked and gave Peter an evil glare.  
  
'You mean Kate's dead? No that's not right she can't die, she just cant, she's strong, stronger than most people she just cant die I refuse to believe you!' Snape cried, Kate was the only friend he had, he liked her more than a friend and he thought that maybe she liked him more, she took sympathy on him manly but she never denied her liking him not more than a friend though.  
  
'It's true we saw it happen.' Peter blurted out again and got elbowed in the ribs by Remus.  
  
'Well don't just stand there go and tell Dumbledor we can still save her, right?' Serveus stumbled. 'Fine then I'll tell him!' he stormed off when no one moved.  
  
'No I'll tell him you can stay here or go back to your room but I'm telling Dumbledor ok?' James almost shouted. He walked in the direction of Dumbledor's office leaving Snape to stand there thinking on whether he should wait with them or go back to his room. in the end he decided to stay with them if there was any hope to bring Kate back he wanted to be one of the firsts to welcome her back.  
  
James now faced the stone gargoyle and tried to think of the password that was given to him by Dumbledor himself during the first couple of days in his year. 'chocolate covered frogs' James finally spoke as the gargoyle sprung to life and moved aside letting James make his way up to the old wooden door at the end of the spiral staircase. James knocked on the heavy door, he didn't think that Dumbledor would be up this time of night but he was wrong, he heard a 'come in' and pushed open the heavy wooden door to find Dumbledor sitting at his desk with a worried look on his face.  
  
'Ah James what brings you hear at this time of night, have you been sneaking out of your dormitory again, I though we settled that already' Dumbledor smiled weakly under his silvery white beard. 'What seems to be the problem?' he asked as he saw tears welling in James's eyes . Dumbledor gestured towards the seat opposite him. 'Please sit and tell me what is troubling you.' James sat down and just breathed for a moment trying very hard to steady his breathing.  
  
'Dumbledor, I mean professor.sir.I.I.Kate.She.She's.well.sir.she's.umm.Dead.' With that said he whipped a tear that began to role down his pale face away only to be replaced by another and then another, James soon covered his face and whimpered in his now wet hands. James had lost his only sister to some wretched creatures, He heard her scream he saw her being torn from limb to limb he saw the bracelet which he had given her for her fifteenth birthday lay there surrounded by a pool of blood, her blood it was surrounded by her own blood. James loved his sister dearly, she was the only one who understood him apart from his friends, she always helped him out when he got into trouble, even when he did curses on him she had easily forgiven him and helped him out if he got in trouble though she did pull her fair share of pranks on him. When he was grounded she helped him sneak out of his room and covered for him, when he wasn't given any food because he had been bad she sneaked some of her desert into his room, since he had been grounded so often they came up with the idea of stashing food for him, she would go out and spend their pocket money on some food and some of it she stored in Gringotts and so their truce began, whenever they had any pocket money she would store some in Gringotts and buy some things for James since he wasn't allowed to go out. But soon their truce was discovered by their parents and they restricted her to keep giving him things, but she always risked it she always sneaked out of her room and into James's to keep him company, to keep him happy during his time of punishment. She took sympathy on him, she took sympathy on many people, she was always kind and loving and caring, brave and loyal but sometimes she could be very stubborn and if ever she was mad you'd know to keep out of her way, she had a way with spells they always seemed worse than they actually were. But she was trustworthy and could always be relied on to keep a secret, she knew Remus was a werewolf and she hadn't told a soul, she also knew that James adored a certain Lilly and she hadn't told anyone, she knew most of the marauders secrets and had never told anyone, she enjoyed the company of her brother and his friends and they enjoyed her being around she was always cheery and never let you frown if she saw you were upset she would do almost anything to get you happy again she would mostly tickle you to death or make silly jokes or comments even if she looked like a fool she would cheer you up. part of the reason why she had only one best friends was because she and her brother grew to be un separable they did everything together and James never minded her being around when the marauders were discussing pranks in fact she would contribute with an idea or two but she rarely took part in them, she hated getting into trouble, she rarely ever was but sometimes the only reason she got in trouble was to keep her brother company. Memories of happy times flooded James's mind and he smiled weakly as his tears had now stopped. He looked up to the intrigued Dumbledor and then back at his hands feeling ashamed that he was smiling.  
  
'Well then my dear boy, I see no reason in keeping you here any longer than you have to, I'll make a port key immediately so you can go and see your parents this minute, and don't worry about your luggage ill send a house elf to your house with it. And do give your parents my deepest and sincerest apologies. I will see you after the Easter break and I do hope you take some time to revise for your N.E.W.Ts.' with that said Dumbledor picked up a random object on his desk and mumbled a few words and handed it to James who took it and mumbled a thank you and with a flash he was gone. 


	7. Illusions

-~*Illusions*~-  
  
James looked around at the familiar sight and saw his parents sitting in the couch watching a movie on that Muggle thingy which they call it a television.  
  
'James? Why are you back so early, where's your sister? Why isn't she with you, dear have you been crying, what's wrong sweaty?' his mother stood up and walked over to her son and embraced him. 'James sweetie has something happened at Hogwarts?' James nodded slowly and his mother let him go. 'Tell us what happened dear.' She dragged him to the sofa and made him sit next to her and his father.  
  
'Mu.mum.Kate.well.mum.Kate's.' James stammered as memories of the night flooded him again, he could hear her scram but it seemed louder this time he could see the creatures tear her apart he could see the pool of blood surrounding her bracelet, everything seemed so much clearer, but why he didn't want to see it he didn't want to see his sister dead he wanted her alive he wanted her to be with him and his parents at that moment he wanted her to be happily laughing next to them he wanted to see her smile and laugh and tell them jokes, he didn't want her dead that was the last thing he wanted her to be.  
  
'Dar? What's wrong, has something happened to your sister? Is that why she isn't here? What's happened to my little baby, James, tell me please!' his mom began to be hysterical, James could only guess that mother mode was stuck on overdrive, he cringed as he heard Kate's scream again and looked at his hands as tears were falling on them. 'Oh god, something has happened hasn't it?' She embraced James again and drew him back so he could tell her what happened, her eyes now filled with tears as well, his father put his hands on her shoulder and looked at James with saddened eyes.  
  
'Mum.Kate's.Kate's dead.mum I'm so sorry I tried to protect her I did but they surrounded her and we got there too late, mum.mum please say something!' James begged as his mother burst with tears and turned to her husband who held her tightly to his chest.  
  
'Come here James' his father asked, he too had tears clouding eyes, James came closer to his father and was drawn in to a hug as his mother flung her arms around James and cried harder, they sat there cuddled up on the sofa silently crying for a couple of minutes and then James withdrew from the hug and sat across from them and watched is parents cry, mainly his mother, he hated seeing his mother cry so he decided to go up to his room and try to sleep. Even in his sleep he was haunted by the images of his sister and her scream, then everything stopped, in the middle of his dream where she was being torn to pieces it went suddenly white, a cloaked figure walked towards James where he was standing in the middle of the whiteness. The cloaked figure placed a hand on James's shoulder and with its other hand it removed its hood revealing his beloved sister.  
  
'James don't cry, please don't cry, you know I hate it when you're sad, I'll always be with you James, I swear, I promise that whenever you need my help I'll always be there with you maybe not physically but I'll be here' she placed a hand on his heart and then looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes. 'Take care of mom and dad for me and do take good care of yourself also, oh and please don't torture Serveus anymore, I know he annoys you but please do it for me' she smiled weakly. 'And don't worry about me I'll be just fine where I am ok? Be happy please I hate it when you're sad.' With those last words she put her hood back on and walked away form James leaving him to his normal dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The stars glittered high above the trees as a small cloaked shape lay on the floor soaking wet and unconscious. An old man walked up to the unconscious body and lifted it in his arms and walked back to his small cottage deep in the forest. The front garden was filled with beautiful flowers and ivy covered the house and made it look almost like part of the forest, he kicked open the fence gate and walked to the front door where he pushed it open with his back and took the girls body up the stairs into a brightly decorated room. He laid her down and took out his wand he pointed it at her and whispered something, the girls clothes immediately dried off. He placed her in the bed and covered her with the covers sighing heavily, he left her to sleep and went to his own room and got in the bed after he changed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open and looked around at the bright room filled with sunlight. She sat up and heard a knock at her pale pink wooden door.  
  
'Yes?' the girl asked wearily.  
  
The man walked into the room and held out some bright coloured robes and laid them down on the bedside table. 'I brought you these, thought you might want a change of clothes.' He said and smiled at her, he sat down in a chair next to the bed as she sat up to get a better look around the room.  
  
'Where am I?' she asked.  
  
'Your at home dear, did you forget?' he said smiling.  
  
'I live here?' she asked again sounding unsure.  
  
'Yes, oh you must have hit your head quite bad to forget.' He said looking worried.  
  
'Are you my father' the question seemed to catch him of guard and he looked up at her.  
  
'Oh no dear, I'm your grand father.' He smiled widely at her.  
  
'Who am I?' She questioned him.  
  
'Well dear your name is Faith' he though for a bit 'Faith Hobbs.' 


	8. A Web Of Lies

-~*A Web Of Lies*~-  
  
'Faith, tell me do you remember anything?' the man asked still smiling but a little worried.  
  
'No grandpa, why can't I remember?' Faith sounded worried but she was happy that she knew she had a grandfather who would help her through this.  
  
'Please dear call me Alec that is after all my name'  
  
'Alec then, why can't I remember anything' she asked again.  
  
'Well you fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard, it must have given you amnesia.' Alec stood up.  
  
'Now come dear you have to have your breakfast then we should start your tutoring, I know this will be to sudden but you mustn't fall back on your studies.' Alec smiled and closed the door behind him as he left. 'You have a shower room linked to your room, so get refreshed and hurry downstairs, ill make your breakfast while your getting ready.' He called to her from outside and Faith heard footsteps going down the stairs.  
  
Faith threw the covers off of her and stood up on the light pink carpet, the whole room was pink even the dresser and the bedside table, she didn't like pink that much but it seemed a nice colour to wake up to but I bet you got sick of it quite fast. Faith opened the door opposite her bed and looked inside the 'Surprise, Surprise' pink bathroom. It had a rather large bath and it had a separate shower stall, the toilet had a fluffy pink material covering it and the sink was also pink with a rather large medicine cabinet above it covered with a mirror door. she started the shower with the pink curtain on one side she took her clothes of and got into the warm shower feeling revived as the water hit her skin. She stood under the shower for quite a while before she took the shampoo and washed clean her hair and the rest of her body. She got out and took the fluffy pink towel, did everything have to be so. pink? She wrapped the towel around her and took the pink robes (she was really beginning to hate pink now) and got dressed, she found her under garments wrapped up in the robes. God they were pink as well she didn't know much about herself but she found that she must have really liked pink if she had everything in pink, oh well she could live with it, and if she couldn't she would beg Alec for a change, or maybe she could find a spell to change the colour of things, she knew she was a witch, at least she knew that much.  
  
When she was finished brushing her hair with her pink brush and brushing her teeth with her pink brush (god how she hated pink now) she walked down the stairs and looked left then right to see the kitchen, she found that it was to her left and went inside the kitchen which was quite big but at least it wasn't pink, she sighed with relief.  
  
'What is it Faith?' Alec asked turning around in his seat, he was watching everything cook and waved his wand around so to move them. Eggs and beacon flew out from one pan and landed gently on, on of the plates which hovered above the floor in front of the cooker, when they were placed in the plate it moved onto the table opposite Alec, then another plate gently landed on the table in front of him.  
  
'It's just that umm, does my room really have to be pink?' Faith asked as politely as she could.  
  
'No dear, if you want to change it I can bewitch it to change colour so it fits your mood, how does that sound? You could have a mood room' Alec smiled and waved his want to some drawers which opened and out of them came two forks and two knives which settled themselves next to the plates. Two glasses flew from a cupboard and the fridge opened and a carton of orange juice flew on the table then filled the glasses to the top.  
  
'Really? You'd do that?' Faith asked a little more enthusiastic.  
  
'Of course, can't have my grand daughter not happy now can I?' Alec turned around in his seat to face Faith.  
  
'Grandpa-' Faith began  
  
'Yes dear?' Alec interrupted.  
  
'Grandpa, what happened to my parents, no offence but shouldn't I live with them?' Faith asked and picked up her fork and knife.  
  
'Oh dear, I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that, you parents dear they got killed.' Alec bowed his head and looked at his food.  
  
'By who?'  
  
'Not all wizards or witches are good, and well there is this one particular wizard that turned to the dark side so to speak well his name is Voldemort, he was the one that killed your parents' Alec lifted the fork and knife and began to eat.  
  
'Do you have any pictures of them? What were they like? Were you my mother's father or my father's father? And how come you live all by yourself? Where's grandma?' Faith asked.  
  
'Dear you ask to many questions, hmm lets see, I don't think I have any pictures of your parents, they never were too keen on pictures. And I was your mothers father and she was such a sweet child just like you are, you look a lot like your mother you know, but you have your fathers hair and eyes. Now as for the matter of myself and your grandmother well she was killed by that Voldemort as well poor thing went out to do some shopping and never came back.' Alec whipped a tear out of his eye. Then looked up at Faith's sad face.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't-' Faith lowered her head as Alec lifted his hand to stop her speaking.  
  
'That's quite alright dear, I understand your need for information. But now finish your breakfast and go and get your wand you have lessons to attend to.' Faith continued her breakfast and as she finished she put her dish in the sink and went upstairs to her pink room, a shiver went down her spine 'god, pink seems so horrible now' she though. 


	9. The Secret

-~*The Secret*~-  
  
An owl flew through the open kitchen window and landed on the table in front of Alec.  
  
'Hello there, what brings you here?' Alec looked at the owl as it hooted once and stretched its foot which had a piece of parchment tied to it. Alec took the letter and opened it.  
  
Dear Alec  
  
How is she? Is she alright? The illusion went just as we planned, I do hope that  
  
you take good care of her and don't let anything harm her. Teach her everything  
  
you can and I hope she will not be too much trouble.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Alec watched as the piece of parchment crumbled up into ash and disappeared. He looked through some of his cupboards and pulled out a piece or parchment and a quill and sat back down ant the table so he could write.  
  
To My Dearest Friend  
  
Her arrival was exactly like we planned, your memory spell worked well,  
  
she cannot remember a thing, her new name will be Faith Hobbs, I thought it  
  
would be better if she took my surname. She seems very enthusiastic and I see  
  
she has a lot of potential but if you would have sent her here sooner I could  
  
have taught her more spells and she would have been better prepared, but now  
  
I can only say that I will teach her everything that I have learnt and I will give  
  
her illusion lessons as well, I have a feeling that it would be best for her to learn  
  
illusions as well as her normal lessons.  
  
I only have on fear, what if she remembers then she will want more answers that  
  
I an give her. But apart from that I have a good feeling that she will do well.  
  
I will protect her with my life, you can put your trust in me my dear friend.  
  
Your dear old friend  
  
Alec Hobbs  
  
Alec rolled up the piece of parchment and tied it to the owl's leg, he tapped it with his wand and let the owl fly out of the window. Faith went downstairs and lifted her wand (which she had found in her cloak pocket) to show Alec.  
  
'Got it' Faith smiled and watched as Alec waved his wand and the dished went in the sink and began washing themselves.  
  
'Good, time to start your lessons, I was thinking we should start with Defence Against the Dark Arts you know just in case you run into some bad wizards or witches. What do you think?' Alec asked as he made his way into the living room and sat down on a sofa.  
  
'Hmm, I like it, so what's after Defence Against the Dark Arts?' Faith asked taking a seat opposite him.  
  
'Charms'  
  
'And after that?'  
  
'Well take a break'  
  
'And after we took our break?' Faith continued.  
  
'You know you ask too many questions' Faith giggled as Alec waved his wand and a book flew into Faiths lap.  
  
'What's this?' Faith asked opening it and flipping through the pages.  
  
'That my dear, would be a book.' Alec smiled as Faith stuck her tong out at him.  
  
'I knew that, I mean what type of book?' Faith closed it and looked at the cover reading the title 'Oh, I see'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledor sat in his office silently and gave a loud sigh.  
  
'Are you alright professor?' one of the paintings around him asked as he sat down in his chair.  
  
'Hmm? Oh yes quite alright.' Dumbledor replied looking at the grandfather clock near his desk. 'An owl should have arrived by now, What's keeping Hobbs?' it was early in the morning and Dumbledor would have to make a speech about their recent death, he wasn't really looking forward to it, I mean nobody died, Kate was just well renamed. Dumbledor stood up and looked outside the window.  
  
'Is something on your mind sir?' a woman spoke this time.  
  
'In fact I was awaiting a letter, quite important, hope it gets here soon.' Dumbledor turned around to face the old witch who sat in her painting. An owl flew in trough the window and landed on Dumbledor's shoulder making him jump. 'Ah there you are.' Dumbledor took the owl from his shoulder and untied the parchment from its leg. He let the owl fly off and it landed on the desk. Dumbledor took out his wand and taped the piece of parchment and it unfolded so he could read it. A smile spread across Dumbledor's face as the letter ripped itself up and disappeared.  
  
'Good news then professor?' Another painting asked.  
  
'Yes, yes very good news.' Dumbledor took his wand back up and made his way out of his office and down the spiral staircase. When he arrived in the hall al the students were sitting down wondering why their food wasn't served yet. Dumbledor made his way into his seat and turned around so he could face the students. He remembered that last night he had to speak to four students regarding their certain loss, and now he would have to speak to the whole school about it.  
  
'Sir is everything alright?' Professor McGonagall whispered to Dumbledor.  
  
'Yes dear, Hobbs contacted me just a few minutes ago, he says everything went according to plan.' Dumbledor whispered back before he cleared his thought.  
  
'Good, good.' McGonagall sat back down and looked up as Dumbledor began his speech.  
  
'As some of you may have heard, last night there was a tragic accident, one of our students went for a little stroll through the forbidden forest, as she was walking through the forest she was attacked by some savage beasts, the poor girl did not survive her attack and I am very sad to say that she did not come back, today we take a couple of minutes to remember this young lady, some of you may know her as Kate Potter, we shall remember her as an adventurous and brave girl, and if any of you need to talk feel free to visit me in my office. Now don't let me keep you form your breakfast. Enjoy your meal' his voice echoed through the silent hall and as he finished it was filled with whispers, Sophie was sitting next to Remus crying on his shoulder as he held her tight to him. Sirius stabbed his food angry at himself that he couldn't do anything to bring her back. And Peter, well Peter just sat there enjoying his meal. He hadn't been terribly close to Kate, she didn't pay much attention to him and him to her. they didn't hate each other they just never got around to talking. 


	10. Time Flies By

-~*Time Flies By*~-  
  
Weeks passed by which turned into months and they quickly became years, as Alec got older Faith got wiser, By now Alec had taught her everything he knew, she perfected the spells within a couple of weeks. And so her time with Alec was spent mostly on learning new spells and techniques, Alec had told her, her birthday and he bought her something nice every year, he had bewitched her room so that it would fit her mood and she enjoyed waking up to a different colour room everyday. And Faith had soon given up on trying to remember, she felt a little bit better when Alec sat her down and told her.  
  
'Our past is behind us sometimes clouding our judgement on the future, that's why I think it is best forgotten.' Alec had persuaded her so she wouldn't ask anymore questions of her past, if she was meant to remember then she would remember them in her own time. Her 21st birthday was coming soon, Alec had told her that her birthday was on July the 12th Her birthday would be in two days and she sat in her yellow (she was happy) room wondering what he would get her. The next morning she was woken up by a peck at her window. She threw the covers off of herself and ran to the window, she took the owl in her hand and looked at it happily.  
  
'Heya little fella, what are you doing here?' the owl hooted and pecked its leg where a note was tied to it. 'What's that?' Faith untied the piece of parchment from its leg and set the owl down on her bedside table where she had a biscuit in a plate 'well then my little friend I suppose you're a delivery owl that Alec told me about, here you can have my biscuit, I wasn't going to eat it anyway, its rock hard, but that wont be a problem for your beak now would it.' She taped its beak with her index finger and sat back down on her purple (she was exited) bed. She opened the note and started reading.  
  
Leave Now, you have been discovered, take Alec and leave,  
  
they are after you, please leave before they get to you!  
  
Faith stared at it blankly then she could see the room turn a pale peach (afraid) She stood up and turned around, picked up the owl in her arms and walked to her window. 'Say thank you to whoever sent you here, now go we don't want you hurt now do we?' Faith spread her arms and the owl flew away. She drew in a deep breath then turned around and ran out the door, down the stairs and into the living room where she gasped in horror. Laying down on the floor of the living room was Alec, Faith took a few steppes back and hit the couch.  
  
'No, no, no this can not be happening!' she ran to Alec's side. 'Alec, Alec, stop playing around, please Alec open your eyes, wake up, move please Grandpa wake up, this isn't funny.' Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto Alec's face, she stood up realising that she didn't have her wand with her she was just about to run upstairs when she heard.  
  
'Find the girl, and when you find her bring her to me. GO!' Faith backed away from the stairs and ran to the kitchen she opened a drawer and took out a knife. She twirled around and looked at the table which had a letter on it with a necklace beside it. She sat down at the table forgetting everything around her and read.  
  
To my dearest Faith  
  
If you are reading this letter you will probably know that I am  
  
dead I am sorry I could not protect you much longer but even in  
  
my old and feeble age I managed to protect you and teach you.  
  
Faith tomorrow is your birthday, the necklace is your present  
  
Wear it always for it will protect you like I have.  
  
I hope you know you were the only reason I have lived as long  
  
As I have for if you were not here I would have died five years  
  
ago. My dearest grand daughter I hope you also know that I loved  
  
you and that I am sorry for not telling you the truth. Please take the  
  
necklace and remember everything I taught you.  
  
P.S have a little faith in those you will meet for they are the key to your past.  
  
Take care of yourself  
Love Alec  
  
'There she is!' a man yelled from the hallway. Faith picked up the necklace and felt her head spin, everything in the room started to spin until she passed out.  
  
The night took over the bright and sunny day as the stars sparkled high above in the night sky. Three men were walking down the empty street and looked around at some people that passed them.  
  
'So what do you think peter is up to, I would have guessed he would be with us tonight.' Remus looked at the other two.  
  
'Don't know, but Lily thinks he has a girlfriend.' James said.  
  
'James, you really believe that Peter has a girlfriend?' Sirius asked.  
  
'How is Lily?' Remus took his hands out of his pocket and put it on James's shoulder.  
  
'Oh she's fine, just complaining that we didn't take her with us.' James smirked.  
  
'So where are we going?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Don't know, the ministry just said that they saw some action from the death eaters around here.' Remus replied.  
  
'Well how a-' A Scream interrupted James, he broke into a run in the direction he heard it, he ran into a dark alley and looked at the man standing up pointing his wand at a young woman screaming.  
  
'Sil-'  
  
'Stupefy!' James yelled as a red light hit the man in the back. Remus and Sirius ran behind James and saw the young woman lying on the floor, they ran to her side and Sirius lifted her up in his arms.  
  
'Wha.What.where am I?' the girl trembled in Sirius's arms, he looked at her then shock came to his face.  
  
'James can you give us some light please.' Sirius asked as James whispered something and his wand was lit, he brought it closer to see who the woman was and his face was into shock and disbelief.  
  
'Tha.that's.it can't be.that's Kate' James looked happy and shocked, as the memory of the night Kate died flooded his mind his smile faded. 


	11. Warning

*WARNING*  
  
Authors Note:  
  
I'm sorry I know I'm interrupting but I just wanted to say that the next couple of chapters are going to come up as soon as someone helps me!!!  
  
I desperately need some help here, you see my romance is a bit corny and I don't want this next couple of chapters be too rushed or corny, I have a  
Tendency to do that, anyway I've lost inspiration and no one ever reviews so if I don't see at least one review I will not update anymore, is that  
Understood? Anyway thank you to whoever reviewed (that is of course no one, not yet anyway) well I just wanted to inform you that's all and I'm sorry  
For interrupting but I need some inspiration here people, I'm writing and writing with no feed back, its getting rather frustrating.  
  
Wont bore you anymore but you know PLEASE REVIEW I NEED FEED BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Its ever so simple just click on that small go button and as soon as I get one review you will have the next chapter I promise!  
  
Thank you!  
Angel 


	12. She's Alive

She's Alive  
  
"Kate? Kate?" James shook his sister with concern , she was still in Sirius's arms with Remus stood over the man who attacked her. Faiths night gown was changing colour to a deep blue (confused) Faiths body stopped shaking as she opened her eyes.  
  
"My names Faith not Kate." Faith jumped from Sirius's arms and backed up into a wall.  
  
"Kate what's wrong? Don't you remember me?" James took a step closer.  
  
"I told you , my name is Faith , wait you know who I am?" Faith took a step closer and looked up to him , her night gown changing to peach.  
  
"Of course I know you , your my sister" James looked back to the confused Sirius.  
  
"Then Alec must have lied , how could he lie to me? Oh god Alec , those people , my wand." Faith slapped her head and started pacing up and down the alley muttering.  
  
"Kate-"  
  
"Please call me faith , my name is Faith and it will stay Faith until I figure out who you are" she thought for a moment.  
  
"And who I am" Kate looked down at her night gown which was now back to deep blue.  
  
"What's with your night gown , why does it change colour?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh Alec bewitched it so it changed colour to fit my mood right now I'm confused so It's a deep blue" Faith looked up and then to the floor.  
  
"Kate-" Remus looked away from the man who began to stir unnoticed.  
  
"Faith-" Faith interrupted.  
  
"How-" Remus got interrupted by Faith again.  
  
"Max! Attack!" Faith called out to a silver dog that appeared next to her and ran towards Remus who got pulled out of the way by James who turned to look at Faith.  
  
"What the-" James spoke looking back to where the dog was on top of the other man who attacked Faith earlier.  
  
"He was gonna attack , it really hurts you know" Faith rubbed her head. Sirius chuckled as both Faith and James stared at him and he chuckled a little quieter.  
  
"WHAT?!" They both said in unison.  
  
"I just remembered that time in the forth year when Kate got knocked off her broom and well she said the same thing." Sirius laughed.  
  
"And then I hit James because he was laughing at me." Faiths night gown changed to a bright yellow.  
  
"I remember! Oh and then you two started laughing and we hit you as well" They were all laughing now. Max growled.  
  
"Crucio!" The man yelled and the spell hit faith and she let out a scream and fell to the floor clutching her head. Max jumped back on the man and scratched him with his paw across his face leaving three scratch marks.  
  
"Stupefy!" James , Sirius and Remus yelled pointing there wands at the man as the dog jumped over to Faith.  
  
"Are you all right? Faith?" James asked lifting her up by her hand.  
  
"Yes...quite...fine...that...spell...takes...a lot...out..of...you" she took deep breaths between words and tried to steady herself. She swayed and fell into Sirius as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"You don't look well , maybe we should take you to the hospital." Remus looked down on her as James lifted the attacker and tied him with a spell.  
  
"N-No! I mean no I'm fine I can just umm sleep , yeah that's what I need. Sleep." Faith gave him a puppy dog look and winced as the pain went through her again.  
  
"You know you never told me why you don't like hospitals." James looked up and then saw Faiths hurt look as Sirius said hospitals.  
  
"And I don't intend to either , now... I need a place to stay I don't suppose either of you will let me sleep in this dark alley , I mean you wouldn't let your dear little fragile friend all alone would you?" Faith smiled as they chuckled.  
  
"No we wouldn't let you sleep here but the matter is complicated" Sirius spoke.  
  
"Well she could umm sleep at our house , if Sirius promises to keep out of her room that is , hell she could even live with us , no offense James but your house is a bit cramped as it is and well you are trying to keep a low profile , now aren't you?" Remus poked James in the ribs and smiled.  
  
"Yes I do suppose it would be best. But one condition. You keep out of her room you hear?" James gave Sirius a look of mock anger as Sirius returned with a innocent face.  
  
"What would I do?" Sirius spoke as innocently as he could.  
  
"We all know your history with women Sirius so you can't deny it." Remus smiled and looked down at Faith.  
  
"Looks like we have a sleeping beauty to attend to , well I guess that's settled then isn't it , James you can take that death eater to the ministry and me and Sirius will take care of your darling sister , don't worry I won't let Sirius near her" Remus joked as he looked round to find the dog that had been there.  
  
"Where's Max? If I do remember correctly that was his name."  
  
"Guess he must have run off." James said as he dragged the tied up death eater out from the alley followed by Remus and Sirius who was looking down at the sleeping Faith who's night gown had now turned a pale lilac. (peaceful)  
  
'Your still as beautiful as I remember , I'm so glad your back , there was no one that could replace you...ever' Sirius thought as he smiled at the sleeping bundle in his arms , she was now with her head turned and buried into his chest and her feet over one another , her light brown hair tickled his arm as one of her hands was placed on his chest and the other dangle down from he position.  
  
'I've never felt like this for anyone , and yet you make me just want to take care of you , to save you from everything and keep you safe and those eyes , It's like you look directly into my soul , I've never felt love but I think... I like it. I just hope you won't hate me for it and that maybe... you could... return the feeling?' Sirius continued following Remus and made his way into the car which they had borrowed to get around , it was easier than taking there brooms and less noticeable.  
  
A/F/N - and if you don't know what it means i'm not suprised because i just made it up it means - authers friends note. : ) the story goes like this , the auther of this story has moved and has not been able to get her internet up and running so as a good friend i typed it up for her and updated and i will do this for many chapters so you havn't seen the last of me , anyway - PLEASE REVIEW!!!! SHE WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU DID!!!!!! 


End file.
